


Its okay

by MollyTheFangirl



Category: Crowley - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, girlfriend - Fandom, hurt - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyTheFangirl/pseuds/MollyTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans girlfriend has been taken by Crowley and he's next. Can he save her In time before Crowley can do any damage? Before he truly gives her, her poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its okay

*DEANS POV* I looked at my phone again, checking for her name. Nothing. Y/n had gone off on a hunt alone almost a week ago and it was killing me. I know I had no right to worry, she was a hunter, but all I could think about was her getting hurt. I was in the living room of the bunker, watching a movie, not paying attention. I didn’t even notice when Sam came into the room. *SAMS POV* I sat down across from Dean, his eyes were glazed over like he was far away. I looked over to the tv to see what he was watching, or at least what he was pretending to watch. It was an old detective movie, I chuckled bringing Dean out of his reverie. “What?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Nothing.” For forty minutes I tried to watch the movie but out of the corner of my eye I kept seeing him look at his phone. Not just once or twice, no, he kept looking at it about twice a minute, a mournful look on his face. I couldn’t take it anymore. “Why don’t you just call her, Dean?” I asked and his head snapped up quickly, putting on a fake mask of confusion but I could see the embarrassment in his eyes. “Call who?” His voice was thick from worry. *DEANS POV* Sam looked at me, a smug expression on his face. “The person whose number you keep checking for on your phone screen every five seconds.” He replied. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy, I was just playing a game.” I lied. He sealed his lips tightly, making an ‘uhhuh’ sound. “I’ll tell you what, if we call her and she doesn’t answer then we’ll go check up on her. That sound alright to you?” “Okay.” I said a little too eagerly and I bet Sam picked up on it too. He snatched my phone out of my hand quickly and dialed her phone, putting it on speakerphone. After what seemed like a millennia her voicemail popped up and dread coursed through me. ‘You know what to do.’ Her voice echoed through the phone. I turned to Sam, a fake smile plastered on my face. “A deal is a deal Sam.” Twenty minutes later we were on our way to New Mexico where y/n’s case was. “What was she hunting again?” Sam asked from the passenger seat. “Don’t you remember?” I said as I turned on some AC/DC. He didn’t answer so I continued. “She was hunting some witches.” I replied, cringing. Witches, always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere. Disgusting.*** We arrived at the motel where y/n said she was going be, her car in the lot. We parked the car and headed towards the main office, my stride growing quicker and quicker. I beat Sam to the front desk by several seconds, a tall woman standing behind the counter. “May I help you?” She asked with a slight attitude and I walked up, Sam at my heels. “Yes. We’re looking for Diana Prince.” I gave her y/n’s fake name. “Could you tell us what room she is in?” A small smile plastered to my face. The woman who’s name tag read Irene looked down at her computer screen and pressed a few buttons. Ten seconds later she looked back up at me, “Room 132. It’s at the other end of the motel.” Irene replied, snapping her gum. I turned on my heel and walked out of the office, making my way towards y/n’s room. Sam caught up with my quick pace. “How did you know that y/n would use that alias?” Sam huffed as he continued to keep up with my pace. “She has been reading a lot of Wonder Woman comics lately. It was a guess.” I shrugged. We were about ten feet from y/n’s door when Sam put a hand on my shoulder causing me to stop walking. I turned to him. “What Sam?” I snapped and he put a finger to his lips, signaling for me to stay silent. Sam’s expression turned worried, “Her door.” He whispered, drawing his gun out. I looked back towards her door and it was cracked open, something y/n would never do. I pulled out my gun, stepping towards the door slowly. I put my palm against the wood and pushed it open, causing the hinges to squeak. My gun entered the room first followed by my body. After we searched the room we put our guns away. I looked around, it looked like there had been a struggle. Broken glass on the floor from a shattered lamp, drawers thrown around, clothes scattered everywhere, And y/n’s favorite gun still on the nightstand which was now by the window. My blood felt like shards of ice coursing through my veins And my anger making my hands shake uncontrollably. “Dean?” Sam said standing behind me and I turned to face him. A small piece of paper in his hands, he handed it over to me. It was y/n’s handwriting, it said one simple word, ‘Crowley’. “Hello boys.” Said a familiar English accent behind us and we spun around to face the king of hell. “What did you do with her?!” I growled as I charged him but he sidestepped me with ease. “Now. Now. Is that anyway to get her back?” Crowley said in a mocking tone then snapped his fingers. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my arm. Two of Crowley’s demon bitches appeared and stuck needles in both Sam and I. Crowley looked at my expression. “Don’t worry they’re only tranquilizers.” As soon as the last word left his mouth I collapsed to the floor and the world went dark. *SAMS POV* My head was pounding. I opened my eyes, groaning, I was chained up to a chair. The metal room had very little light in it, I looked over seeing Dean still unconscious, chained into a chair of his own. “Dean, wake up.” I hissed and his eyes started to flutter open. “Uggg. What happened?” He slurred. “Crowley.” I whispered simply. “You rang?” Crowley appeared in the doorway. Dean and I stayed silent. “I brought you two a gift.” He stated. Two of his ‘men’ wheeled in a cart with four monitors on it and they settled it in front of our faces then left. Dean raised an eyebrow. “Gee, is it story time already, uncle Crowley?” Dean asked sarcastically. Crowley walked over in front of the monitors and smirked. “Yes it is, and I think you’ll just love the leading lady, Dean.” He replied then turned around and flipped the monitors on. Y/n appeared on all four screens, each at a different angle, one camera positioned so you could see the entire room. She was tied to a table, the thick leather straps binding her, and her body covered in a layer of blood and dirt. Another angle of the camera showed her hands which were held down by her sides with handcuffs. The last two camera positions focused in on her face. The funny thing is, she didn’t seem to notice they were there. Next to me Dean was seething, looking at Crowley with intense hatred which only made him smile larger. “I’ve even set up microphones in here so I can hear you two while I’m in there. She won’t even know you’re here. Enjoy the show.” Crowley smirked then turned to leave the room but was stopped by Dean. “Don’t you dare touch her, Crowley.” Dean hissed through clenched teeth. “Oh, I think I dare.” He laughed without turning around then left the room the door clicking shut behind him. Dean started thrashing against the chains and didn’t stop until we heard Crowley’s voice on the monitors in front of us and his eyes focused on y/n’s face through the screen. *NORMAL POV* I heard the door open, signaling Crowley’s return and I tucked away the shard if glass I had managed to keep hidden so far. The demon walked up to the table I was attached to, his face hovering above mine. Suddenly his lips came crashing down on mine, he forced my mouth open and jammed his tongue down my throat. He pulled away and I turn my head to the side and spit. Gross. Crowley looked off into the corner of the room and gave a sickening smile. “Have you finally lost your damn mind?!” I shouted at him but he ignored me. Instead he walked over to the tray of tools he used to torture me. “What shall we do today darling?” He said with a flourish. “How about you go and fu-” “Language, poppet. You’re too pretty to have such a foul mouth.” Crowley interrupted me. “What’s with the pet names, because if we are gonna start using them, I have a few names to try on you.” I replied. “Maybe we should try some electricity today.”  
He wondered then wheeled a machine over to me. Crowley started to attach wires all over my body and head. “I’m not going to lie,” he started. “This is going to hurt you more than it’s going to hurt me.” I could hear the smile in his voice. He placed his hand on a big switch. “Action.” He said as he pulled the lever. Electricity running through me. *DEANS POV* Her body was shaking violently and her eyes rolled back into her head as the electricity coursed through her. “CROWLEY, YOU SON OF A BITCH. DON’T TOUCH HER. I SWEAR I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE IF YOU SET SO MUCH AS ANOTHER FINGER ON HER!” I screamed knowing full well he could hear me. On the screen Crowley smirked, turning the machine off and I let out a sigh of relief. Y/n was unconscious and her skin was still jumping when he poked her in the side. “Look at me, not on fire yet Dean.” He said. I looked over to Sam who was almost out of his chains. “Excuse me darling.” Crowley said to y/n’s limp body and he left the room. Two minuets later he appeared in the room we were in. “Enjoy the show?” He asked venomously. “What do you want with her?” I tried to control my voice. He looked at me like I wasn’t seeing something obvious. “I want you people to tell me where the prophet is.” He sounded each syllable out. Our heads snapped around to the screens when we heard y/n whimper. Crowley looked back to Sam and me. “Show time.” He said doing jazz hands then fished his phone out of his pocket. “Give her the shot.” He ordered into it. Two seconds later a demon appeared in the room y/n was in. Syringe in hand. It walked up to her and stabbed her arm, pushing down the plunger. He then proceeded to unstrap her from the table only to throw her in the corner and attach a manacle to her ankle. “What did he inject her with?!” I screamed. “Demon blood.” Crowley replied simply. Suddenly y/n fell to the ground, screaming in agony. She was grabbing fistfuls of her hair and her back arched up off the ground. I couldn’t watch this, it hurt me every time she screamed but I couldn’t look away either. “Stage one, hellfire pumping through her veins.” Crowley informed us. Thirty minutes of pain later and y/n finally relaxed against the ground, breathing heavily. *NORMAL POV* I finally got my breathing back to normal as the pain receded. Not ten minutes later Crowley walked in, “Well what shall we do now?” He asked but before I could answer with what was most likely a smartass remark, the door flew open and Dean stood in the threshold. His majestic green eyes locked onto mine, then suddenly they went wide. Crowley put his fist through Dean’s chest gripping his heart. “Crowley don’t.” I screeched but it was too late. Crowley ripped Dean’s heart out and was on the ground, dead. “Dean!” I screamed tears pouring down my face. I tried to run over to him but the chain on my ankle caught and I fell. I couldn’t reach him. I curled up into a ball and begun heaving. I kept mumbling his name over and over again, rocking back and forth. *DEANS POV* “Stage two, her greatest fear coming to life.” Crowley looked at me but all of my attention was focused on y/n. I have never seen her look so… Destroyed. It made my heart sink. Y/n dropped to her knees and started sobbing. My name escaping her lips every few minutes followed by an apology. “What’s stage three?” I asked without taking my eyes off the screen. Crowley laughed. “Stage three, she begs for death.” He stated then the phone started to ring. “This better be important.” He answered it. “What?!” He yelled then took a deep breath, ending the phone call. “Looks like your girl gets the day off. Hell’s in a panic.” He disappeared. I looked over to Sam. “When do you think you can get your chains off?” I asked and he shrugged. “They were off about two minutes ago.” He said standing up and coming over to undo mine. Once I was free I rubbed my wrists, they were sore from moving. “I’ll get the last two demons you go and find y/n.” He said before taking off down the hallway. I took off in the opposite direction. I tried three doors before I finally found the room she was in. Y/n was still crying in the same spot. Her shoulders tensed when she heard the door open but she didn’t look up. “Why won’t you kill me yet, Crowley?” Her voice shaking. I walked over and sat on my knees in front of her. “Because I’m not Crowley.” I responded and her head snapped up, her eyes widening as soon as she saw me. ‘Dean’ she mouthed then placed her trembling hand just under the collar of my shirt, pressing it against my chest over my heart. “You’re alive?” She whispered. “How. I saw… I saw Crowley… I saw Crowley rip out your… Rip out your heart.” Y/n swallowed, tears still flowing from her eyes. “I’m okay, it was just a hallucination.” I said softly. Y/n threw her arms around my neck, clinging onto my shirt for dear life. She started sobbing again. “It felt too real, Dean. I thought you were dead. I saw Crowley rip your heart out a throw it in a corner.” She hiccuped. I started hugging her closer. “Shh. It’s alright now. I’m here. Shhh.” I soothed her and a few minutes later she looked up at me, her crying now silent. “I love you Dean.” She whispered and I froze. After a few moments I responded. “I love you, y/n.” I said, my heart feeling lighter and I leaned Dow and kissed her lips softly. Y/n buried her face into my chest as I scooped her up and carried her back to the motel.


End file.
